Perseus
in view.]] Perseus is a clothing store in Grand Theft Auto IV that sells expensive suits and flashy clothes. It is one of only three clothing chains where the player can purchase clothes in GTA IV, the other two being the Russian Shop and Modo, but is the most upscale clothing store available to the player in the game. Description There are two Perseus shops in Liberty City, both in Algonquin, but the clothes remain the same; one is in Middle Park East and the other is in The Exchange. There is no cash register and there is a guard who, if you have a weapon, says to "use it or put it away". In certain missions, such as Final Interview, Three Leaf Clover, Undertaker, and Mr and Mrs Bellic, you have to wear clothing from Perseus. Marcus (the store attendant and customer assistant of Perseus, whose name is only known in The Ballad of Gay Tony) often compliments Niko if he is wearing clothes from Perseus. The player can download a Perseus theme for their phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. The player also gets a text message from Brucie Kibbutz soon after unlocking Algonquin, telling him to "look VIP" and buy some clothes from Perseus. Appearance Being a top-of-the-line business, Perseus has an elegant appearance inside and out. Inside, Marcus serves as the attendant cashier, and one security guard. There are two rows of clothing and some additional clothing hanging on the wall. Marcus' attitude towards the player depends on how the player is dressed. He remarks favorably towards any article of clothing player wears that has been purchased from Perseus, while generally commenting negatively towards other forms of clothing. For example, should the player wear a Perseus suit with boots from the Russian Shop, Marcus may praise the suit, but recommends changing the footwear to one from Perseus. In relation to his seemingly effeminate behavior, Marcus can be scared off easily and has a high-pitched voice. If Niko harms him, he runs off and the security guard pounces onto Niko, starting a duel. List of clothing Unlike those from the Russian Shop and Modo, available suits are sold with both a pants and a top (jacket and shirt/turtleneck, with an occasional tie). However, certain slacks and footwear are still sold separately. Note that certain articles of Perseus clothing differ between the console and PC versions. These include the "turtleneck" suits, which are replaced in the PC version by three-button jacket and vest suits; the generic three-piece suit, the jacket of which is unbuttoned in the console versions, but buttoned up in the PC version; and the loafers and Suede Bucks, which are replaced in the PC version by Oxfords and Suede Wingtips, respectively. Their colors remain generally consistent. The following lists all available clothing in Perseus. The names of the clothing in the PC version are italicized: Trivia *The guard in Perseus is the exact same NPC model as the man outside the LC Fight Club, and Abdul Amir's personal bodyguard as shown in the mission Caught with your Pants Down. *Strangely, if you get into a fight with the guard at Perseus and the police see him attacking Niko, they will fire at the bodyguard, not even attempting to arrest him. *When you purchase a suit at Perseus, this automatically changes your Shirt/Jacket, and Trousers, and can only be selected as a whole suit within your wardrobe, however if while wearing a suit from Perseus, you purchase a pair of trousers or jeans from Modo or The Russian Shop, you retain the Shirt/Jacket from Perseus, but can now wear different trousers or jeans, but if you change your clothes you cannot create this outfit in your wardrobe, you must repurchase the trousers or jeans while wearing the suit (see gallery). *The name "Perseus" refers to either the mythological character Perseus, or the Estonian word "Perse", which means "ass". *Perseus along with Modo and Russian Shop can no longer be entered in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, if you do manage to get in like a glitch, mod or Blue Hell, there are no people inside and no clothes. This is strange as the original game and the DLC games all take place during the same time. Gallery Image:Perseus-GTA4-MiddleParkEastexterior.jpg|The storefront of the Middle Park East Perseus. Image:Perseus-GTA4-Exchangeexterior.jpg|The storefront of the Exchange Perseus. Image:Perseus-perseus-onyx-suit.jpg|Niko in a Perseus suit, particularly the Perseus Onyx Suit. Image:GrandTheftAutoIV-PerseusModoMix.jpg|Niko in a Perseus shirt and jacket, with Modo jeans and shoes. Category:Clothing Stores Category:Algonquin